Un dimanche presque ordinaire
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Un dimanche comme les autres, sans obligation, sans contrainte. Un jour où le Présentateur peut rêvasser dans son lit, et repenser à tout ce qui lui arrive depuis quelques mois. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas seul, dans cette chambre. Il est là. Avec lui. Endormi à ses côtés. Et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde, non ? Yaoi - Prof de Philo x Présentateur - Guimauve time !


**Toujours trouver trois secondes pour écrire, même dans le rush~ Ah c'est bon quand l'inspiration est là et qu'on est motivée ! *-* **

**Bonjour à tous, ici Lavi' avec un nouvel OS rien que pour vous ! :3**

**Allez, cette fois, point de gore, de drame ou d'horreur, je vous offre un peu de douceur et de guimauve...**

**Bon d'accord, une bonne grosse dose de guimauve, ça va vous changer de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Osef, on est encore dans l'ambiance Pâques, les chocolats, les sucreries, ça passe ! Oui c'est encore d'actualité d'abord, zut, laissez-moi profiter dans mon coin ! éoè XD**

**Bon allez, le petit rituel :**

**Pairing : Prof de Philo x Présentateur TV, parce qu'on ne s'en lasse pas, voilà. *^* **

**Rating : Euh... K+ on va dire, allez. :D**

**Disclaimer : Bien que le Prof de Philo soit toujours en taule aux dernières nouvelles, non, ces deux personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas, chères fangirls, et d'ailleurs ça m'embête bien ! On va faire une pétition à Kriss, je sais pas, faut agir là ! XD Bref, l'univers de MP est donc à Kriss. :p **

**Sinon, je vous conseille juste une chanson qui m'a inspirée pour écrire, il s'agit de la reprise du titre "Demons", à l'origine d'Imagine Dragons, par Sam Tsui et Max Schneider. Et c'est juste de la dentelle alors hop, allez vite m'écouter ça ! *-***

**Allez, sur-ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Un dimanche presque ordinaire

Un rayon de soleil passant outre la barrière de tissus bleu, se frayant un chemin à travers les rideaux tirés à la va vite la veille. Le chant plein de vie d'un oiseau au dehors, peut être posé sur l'une des nombreuses branches de l'énorme platane près de l'école, perdu dans son insouciance et dans son appréciation des délices offerts par la vie en personne. Quelques audacieuses particules de poussière qui voletaient ça et là dans la petite chambre où régnait un ordre presque maladif, dissidentes et prêtes à agacer un peu l'heureux propriétaire de la pièce lorsqu'elles auraient choisi un meuble où s'installer.

Et hormis ça le silence. Ou presque.

Parce que non, les ronflements d'un homme, on avait beau prendre n'importe lesquels et en faire ce qu'on voulait, ça demeurait quand même l'opposé de la conception même du silence Ça restait quand même du bruit, envers et contre tout, et qu'il y en ait un pour dire le contraire.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le silence, de toute façon. Ni la solitude, d'ailleurs.

Le Présentateur sourit à cette pensée tout en s'emmitouflant un peu plus sous l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait son lit. La mi-Mars, et pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester enterré sous la lourde couette en duvet de canard, un des rares caprices matérialistes survenus l'an dernier de sa part et pour cause, il faisait toujours froid dans sa chambre, alors quitte à avoir froid, autant l'affronter avec le matériel adéquat ! Et puis même, il préférait avoir chaud et même suer à s'en réveiller en pleine nuit plutôt que de grelotter de froid, au point de ne pas aimer sortir de son lit le dimanche matin, seul jour où il n'avait jamais rien de prévu, son jour de repos, comme il le disait souvent. Et alors là, bon courage pour l'obliger à en sortir !

Même si l'école venait à prendre feu, il ne bougerait pas de là, plutôt mourir dans ses plumes et son flegme dominical. Ça au moins, c'était dit.

_Faux, il t'aurait mis un bon coup de pied au cul bien avant. _

Cette pensée, bien qu'étrange et un brin désagréable en temps normal, le fit sourire une nouvelle fois, alors que son regard d'un brun soutenu balayait la pièce aux meubles blancs et bleus des yeux, s'émerveillant simplement du ballet des poussières dans la lumière. C'était beau à regarder mine de rien, fascinant même. Reposant, pour être plus précis.

Oui. Même sa pire ennemie lui semblait digne de respect en cet instant, à virevolter avec aisance et grâce dans l'air. C'était fou.

Presque un magnifique foutage de gueule en fait. On lui aurait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'il en arriverait à _ça_, il en aurait ri, et pas qu'un peu !

Ah, qu'est-ce que ça rendait con, l'amour.

_Record battu, tu es réveillé depuis quinze minutes et tu ne penses que maintenant à tout ça. Tu progresses._

Comme quoi, ça existait, les miracles.

Oh, bien sûr que ça existait ! Il lui suffisait de jeter un œil à sa vie pour le voir, ça. Des miracles, il y en avait eu assez dans sa vie pour qu'il y croie : Sa carrière, sa vie privée, sa situation actuelle… Tout n'avait été qu'une succession de chance depuis ces deux dernières années.

C'était inespéré, une veine comme la sienne. Il fallait le reconnaître.

Mais tout ça, il le savait, ce n'était pas le seul destin qui le le lui avait offert. Et il n'aurait jamais de sa vie entière pour l'en remercier vu comme cet homme avait amené sa vie à changer, à évoluer, jusqu'à être celle qu'il avait entre les mains à présent.

Non, décidément, le temps lui manquerait à jamais.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il pivota, se retrouvant soudain nez à nez avec l'objet de ses réflexions, toujours aussi endormi. Une aubaine.

Il était rare qu'il se réveille plus tard que lui, d'ordinaire, le Présentateur ne le voyait jamais dormir. Toujours endormi avant et réveillé après, même si de peu.

Pourtant, il en était sûr, peu voire aucune des fangirls de Hors Sujet ne pourrait envisager une chose pareille : Le Prof de Philo, matinal ? Et puis quoi encore !

Cette simple pensée amusait le blond pendant qu'il regardait avec tendresse son amant, se disant en passant qu'à bien y penser, elles seraient nombreuses à payer très cher pour les voir ensemble, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ah, si elles savaient…

Car oui, c'était évident, personne ne savait pour eux deux. Pas même Kriss ou le Hippie, pourtant si perspicace quand il le voulait. Non, ça c'était leur secret. A eux seuls.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi après tout.

Bon, quelque part, c'était une sacrée plaie, de ne pouvoir rien dire à personne. Mais c'était pour leur bien. Il fallait qu'ils soient sûrs avant d'aller ébruiter le sujet, histoire de pas se ramener comme des fleurs pour se séparer juste après, nan ?

Une boule se forma derechef dans son estomac à cette pensée. Non. Ils n'allaient pas se séparer, c'était sérieux entre eux, il le savait. Le Prof de Philo ne se montrerait pas aussi gentil sinon, ni aussi attentionné…

Ça aussi, les gens ne le croiraient jamais s'il disait ça, pas même leurs frères. Kriss, n'en parlons pas ! Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

… Bon, le Prof de Philo n'était pas non plus un Bisounours à longueur de temps, ça se serait su depuis si ça avait été le cas ! A vrai dire il ne l'avait pas été du tout depuis leur rencontre chez Kriss, quand le Prof s'était décidé à quitter le domicile familial, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole et honnêtement, oui, le Présentateur TV avait été plutôt vexé sur le coup de voir que ni son créateur ni même l'enseignant n'était au courant de sa petite existence, aussi discrète qu'elle eusse été Et pourtant, sans même à chercher le pourquoi du comment, il l'avait suivi, sur un coup de tête. Il l'avait rabaissé au rôle de cadreur sans pitié ni à chercher à comprendre, l'avait menacé à maintes et maintes reprises, au moins autant que les stagiaires qui avaient vu leur vie bien vite écourtée, mais au final, il n'était pas un monstre quand on s'habituait à lui. Fallait juste savoir le ménager et choisir les bons mots quand on lui parlait, voilà tout.

Ouais, c'était ça. Une personnalité explosive, autoritaire, soupe au lait, mais tout à fait humaine si on prenait la peine de gratter un peu sous l'épaisse carapace de mauvais caractère que le Prof de Philo s'était forgé avec le temps.

Mais ça, Kriss et les autres ne le comprenaient pas. Voire jamais. Pourtant, s'ils les voyaient, là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans la plus parfaite des quiétudes, dans le calme et le presque silence, oh pour sûr, ça changerait leurs préjugés quand à l'enseignant, il en était certain. Question de bon sens, eux qui le voyaient comme un enragé qui avait toujours envie de tuer tout le monde à la moindre occasion, ils en tomberaient des nues en le voyant si apaisé, si serein une fois endormi. Pour peu il avait l'air presque normal.

Un ange, à dire vrai. Aux sourcils hirsutes, certes, mais un ange quand même, enfin, aux yeux du blond.

Le Présentateur n'en revenait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, eux deux ?

_Oh voyons, tu oses te le demander pour faire genre que tu ne le sais pas déjà ?_

L'alcool, voilà la réponse.

Ouais bon, sorti comme ça de but en blanc, ça sonnait pas classe du tout. Voire carrément glauque en fait. Mais il n'en était rien, elle était belle, leur histoire, si on y regardait de près !

Bon, avant il fallait quand même oublier que d'une, ils étaient frères et deuzio, deux hommes de surcroît, bah ouais autant aller dans l'originalité jusqu'au bout hein ! Et qu'optionnellement ils étaient si opposés que même Monsieur Dada en personne aurait pu mieux s'accorder au Prof de Philo que lui, le petit machin en costard cravate que personne ne remarquait jamais et qui taisait en permanence son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Et pourtant, il avait suffit d'une soirée un brin trop alcoolisée chez Kriss pour que tout change, et prenne une direction complètement inattendue.

\- Tu sais, c'est presque flippant la façon que tu as de me fixer quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées.

Le Présentateur sursauta en entendant la voix délicieusement grave et éraillée du Prof de Philo au réveil, qui le regardait avec un air amusé sur le visage, presque un tantinet hautain à vrai dire. Mais ça c'était typique du Prof, il savait que ce n'était pas à ce but. Juste que lui et les sourires, c'était pas le grand amour.

Mais lui il savait sourire, en revanche, son métier le le lui avait enseigné. Toujours être impeccable et irréprochable, sourire bêtement pour plaire aux gens et se taire. Sauf que face à son amant, pas besoin de simuler. Il ne pouvait qu'être sincère envers lui, et s'il savait donc esquisser un sourire à la demande, autant dire qu'en ce moment, il souriait pour deux et ce sans même le vouloir.

Il était si beau. Si inaccessible en apparence, si sauvage, si sérieux comparé à lui…

\- Pardon, je repensais juste à quelque chose. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Et ce quelque chose tu comptes m'en parler ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez avant de savoir ?

\- Réponds à ma question d'abord ?

Le Prof de Philo considéra un instant le blond avec étonnement, puis il fut pris d'un bref éclat de rire.

\- Non voyons, j'ai passé une nuit de merde, la preuve, je me réveille que maintenant, c'est dire ! Et puis les oiseaux gueulent tellement depuis tout à l'heure, c'est insupportable. Je devrai aller achever cet arbre, il ne nous apporte rien dehors et au moins ils iront réveiller d'autres personnes, t'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que tu vas laisser cet arbre tranquille, le Hippie et le Végan vont nous tuer si on y touche, la voix du Présentateur trahissait qu'il avait détecté l'ironie du Professeur, tant pis pour le jeu de rôle aujourd'hui : Et sinon, oh mon pauvre je te plains, ça a du être terrible. Je te fais des pancakes pour rattraper ça ?

\- Hn, on verra bien. Bon alors, tu vas me répondre maintenant ?

\- Je pensais à la soirée où, hn, tu sais-

\- Tu regrettes ?

Le Présentateur fut surpris de la réponse au tac-o-tac du Professeur, et encore plus de l'intonation étonnamment inquiète de ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ?

\- Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout, t'y crois toi ! Je serai là si je regrettais, sérieusement ? Nigaud, va. Non, j'y repensais c'est tout.

\- Ouais.

\- T'as pas l'air convaincu.

Une des imposantes mains du Professeur vint se perdre avec une immense tendresse dans la tignasse blonde du cadreur, alors que son propriétaire soupirait, retrouvant un tant soit peu sa carapace habituelle :

\- Disons que même si j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui en a rien à foutre par moments, c'est pas le cas, et même si je ne suis pas vraiment un expert en relations humaines, je suis quand même assez intelligent pour me douter qu'une relation qui commence de cette façon, c'est pas le top non plus. Donc ouais, je suis sceptique.

\- Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on a dit qu'on essayait, et tu en doutes encore ? On ne tiendrait pas l'un à l'autre, on serait plus ensemble et tu le sais. Alors-

\- Oui mais peut être qu'on ne s'apprécie pas de la même façon, toi et moi.

Le Présentateur ne sut quoi répondre, interdit. Il lui prenait quoi, au juste, au Prof de Philo ? Si c'était du à la grasse matinée, alors là, ça devenait grave ! Et même pourquoi doutait-il d'un coup ? Ça n'avait jamais été le cas à vrai dire, et-ce depuis le début…

Ah oui, ça c'était sûr même !

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se blottit contre le corps chaud et musculeux de son amant, en silence en voulant le rassurer. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Jamais.

Et non il ne regrettait rien. Pas une seule seconde. Et encore moins de cette fameuse nuit chez leur créateur…

« J'ai… Je, je… Aaaah, c'trop con, je suis pas gay hein, non ! Mais tu sais, cadreur ou-ou-ou… Bref putain ! Tu sais que ton costume te donne un air carrément trop… »

Trop quoi au fait ? Il ne l'avait jamais su ça, et le Prof de Philo avait été incapable de finir sa phrase. Mais c'était pas grave ça, ça n'avait rien empêché, et le fameux costume…

Regard circulaire jeté dans la chambre. Il était où d'ailleurs celui-là…

Ah, trouvé, près du bureau !

\- Oh, si près du but…

\- De quoi, l'cadreur ?

\- Mon costume a fini au pied de la chaise. Je suis déçu.

Le Prof de Philo leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire, bruyamment, faisant sursauter le Présentateur qui ne s'y attendait pas. En même temps fallait dire que côté discrétion, il n'était pas à ça près, mais alors pas du tout !

Mais bon ça aussi c'était comme le reste des facettes du Professeur : Fallait s'y faire. Et dans le cas du journaliste, ça prenait juste un peu plus de temps que prévu.

La main dans les cheveux du blond vint soudainement trouver celle plus fine du Présentateur, y entrelaçant maladroitement ses doigts. Le cœur de l'homme en costume rata un battement à ce geste.

Ils s'étaient déjà tenus la main, bien sûr. Mais comme ça, du propre chef du Professeur…

\- Pleure pas va, un jour tu lui feras atteindre la chaise du premier coup, question de patience !

\- Te fous pas de moi toi.

\- Jamais, sauf si c'est trop tentant.

\- Bien sûr. Bon je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner sur-ce donc-

Un baiser dans son cou, déposé là avec douceur et tendresse. Il crut rêver. Non c'était pas possible… !

\- Mon bisou avant.

Et pourtant. Les miracles existaient. De mieux en mieux.

\- C'est nouveau ça ?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse dire bonjour à mon marteau pour savoir si c'est nouveau ou pas ?

\- Oh non, ça ira merci !

Et avant que le Prof de Philo n'ait pu réagir, il rassembla son courage à deux mains pour se jeter hors du lit, embarquant avec lui la couette parce que plutôt mourir plutôt que de rester nu comme un lombric au milieu de la pièce, sous le regard surpris de l'enseignant qui ne put que lâcher un cri de protestation sans rien pouvoir y faire de plus, cri auquel le Présentateur répondit aussitôt en lui tirant la langue. C'était nouveau ça aussi tiens, il était de bonne humeur ou quoi, le Présentateur !

Oh et puis qu'importe, tant qu'il était heureux et bien… Il pouvait bien lui pardonner un semblant d'insolence, non ?

Un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres le ramena brusquement à la réalité, le prenant au dépourvu avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux par réflexe pour ensuite rendre à son compagnon le baiser, avec fougue, l'attirant brièvement dans ses bras le temps d'une seconde supplémentaire. C'était surréaliste, une scène du genre, quasi inédit, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'éveiller l'un près de l'autre en même temps, sans la moindre contrainte horaire. Alors autant en profiter un maximum non ?

« Oui mais peut être qu'on ne s'apprécie pas de la même façon, toi et moi. »

Ah oui… C'était vrai, ça.

\- Ouais, d'accord, la voix du Prof avait retrouvé son sérieux et son teint grave, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du Présentateur, toujours captif de ses bras et de la couette : Mais avant, ahem… Je veux qu'on parle de nous deux.

\- Mais pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant ? Tout va bien, ne t'en-

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Un ange passa dans la pièce, alors que le cœur du Présentateur TV implosait littéralement. Il avait mal entendu, c'était obligé ! Il n'avait pu lui demander ça… Si ?

Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Le Prof ne parlait pas d'amour, jamais. Ils étaient ensemble, bien sûr, mais ils ne se donnaient pas de surnoms affectueux pour autant, même si un jour il avait osé appeler le Prof « chéri », une fois par mégarde, ce qui avait fait sourire le Prof. Ils n'étaient pas non plus des adeptes des dîners aux chandelles, ou des sorties en couple, ce qui était normal et évident puisque leur réputation propre leur empêchait d'oser s'afficher pour le moment, en plus d'avoir peur de la réaction de Kriss. Un peu con comme prétexte, bien sûr, mais c'était comme ça…

Et puis dans le fond, quelle importance ? Ils savaient très bien profiter de leurs moments d'intimité le soir ou de ceux où ils étaient seuls, après les longues journées de cours et de tournage, et s'en contentaient de surcroît. Alors à quoi bon aller dans le superflu, quand on avait ce qu'il nous convenait le mieux dans les mains ?

Mais bon, ça ne changeait rien au fait que si le Prof était un amant hors pair et bien plus agréable à vivre que ce qu'on le pensait, il ne parlait pas de sentiment. Pas forcément du moins, il était tendre et attentionné, passionné, même parfois un brin possessif et jaloux sur les bords, certes…

Se pouvait-il que ça soit le signe d'un attachement plus fort que ce qui les avait amené à entamer cette relation, le lendemain de cette nuit arrosée qui les avait vus s'unir dans cette chambre, jadis celle du blond, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne sache réellement ce qu'il se passait, dans un plaisir étouffant et fulgurant ?

Ça pouvait tomber sous le sens, mais c'était juste fou. Impensable.

Et dans le fond, le plus impensable, n'était-ce pas que ça le rendait fou de joie, au final, de penser une chose pareille ?

_Tu débloques mon gars, c'est officiel. Va manger, tu as plus de cerveau le ventre vide._

Non, c'était ça. Il en était heureux rien que d'y penser, la gorge serrée par l'émotion et le cœur battant la chamade. De mieux en mieux.

\- Parti comme ça, je crois que tes pancakes vont finir par se réaliser d'eux-même. Allez, oublie, on en repa-

\- Oui.

Le Prof de Philo s'immobilisa net en entendant la réponse timide de son ami, alors qu'il venait le dévisager. Allons donc, lui il avait balancé ça un peu au feeling et voilà qu'il lui répondait en plus ?

Parce que c'était vrai, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé avec cette pensée vissée dans le crâne, ce besoin intrinsèque d'aller embêter le Présentateur TV avec ça alors que lui le premier ne s'était jamais plaint de l'étrange mais ô combien plaisante relation qu'ils entretenaient. L'instinct tout simplement, fallait que le sujet tombe sur le tapis à l'évidence.

Et tout ça avec la peur de le perdre de surcroît. Parce que ça pouvait arriver, il était pas idiot non plus, ils n'étaient que des êtres humains après tout ! Oui, l'idée l'avait effleuré pendant trois secondes, et pour être franc, ça l'avait effrayé. Il s'était senti perdre pied, le temps d'une seconde. Et s'il le quittait un jour, par lassitude ou désintérêt ? « Ouais mais non, désolé, ça ne marche pas... » ?

Non, ce n'était pas envisageable, le Présentateur lui appartenait corps et âme il ne _pouvait pas_ le laisser comme un con après ces deux mois ensemble, ou même plus tard. Ils étaient si fusionnels, si attachés l'un à l'autre malgré tout, sans même le voir réellement. C'était si évident entre eux, si naturel...

Et dans le fond, ils s'en foutaient, l'un comme l'autre. La compagnie de l'autre leur plaisait, depuis toujours et ils aimaient être ensemble. Point.

Était-ce donc ça, ce sentiment que Céline décrivait comme «l'infini mis à la portée des caniches », dans sa plume mouillée d'acide ? L'amour ?

Et puis, le Présentateur venait de le lui dire, non ? Qu'il… L'aimait ?

Le grand brun sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une joie immense prenait possession de son corps bien plus abonné à la colère qu'à l'accueil d'un sentiment si pur et léger. Oh merde !

\- … Moi aussi, cadreur. Même si parfois tes plans laissent à désirer.

Le Présentateur releva soudain la tête pour sourire au Prof de Philo, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce réel, et non juste un rêve ?

\- C'est vrai… ?

\- Oui. Et honnêtement, je souhaite garder ta petite tête blonde près de moi pendant encore quelques années, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ces mots, murmurés à mi-mots par l'enseignant de philosophie, finirent d'achever le couple, autant le Présentateur qui n'en revenait pas que le Prof lui-même, qui réalisait soudainement à quel point il tenait à son collègue, en vérité, au-delà du plaisir physique qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. Aucun mot ne furent échangés suite à cette révélation, d'ailleurs, le plus frêle préférant s'emparer des lèvres de son amant avec douceur en un baiser à en perdre le souffle, auquel répondit volontiers l'homme au marteau cinq tonnes alors que pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, les larmes venaient lui monter aux yeux pour rouler sur ses joues, preuve irréfutable de ce bonheur et de ce soulagement que même son grand savoir et sa maîtrise des mots ne sauraient expliquer. Les larmes d'un homme jugé au cœur de pierre, atteint pourtant par la personne qu'il jugeait la plus inoffensive au monde.

Ouais, les pancakes attendraient, au fond. Il y avait plus important dans l'immédiat.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fluffy, c'est mignon, bref, c'était mon OS guimauvant du jour ! XD**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaît et que vous avez réussi à reconnaître le Prof ainsi que le Présentateur, j'ai tout fait pour les garder les plus intacts possible côté caractère. :$ Ce ne sont vraiment pas des personnages simples à manipuler, mais ah la la, que je les aime ! *w* **

**Bref, je vous laisse me laisser une petite review, un follow ou un fave si jamais vous en avez l'envie, chacun de vos avis m'est précieux, surtout que... Ahem, vous en avez pas fini avec ce couple, je vous le garantis ? :p**

**Allez, plein de bisous à vous, mes amours, et à très bientôt ! ^^**

**Clémentines, cupcakes et vanille~ Votre dévouée Lavi'**


End file.
